A Twist of Fate
by Kurai Ame
Summary: Slash. Male Harem/HP Mpreg. AU OOC. OCs TimeTravel Betrayed by his friends and the Headmaster in his first year and thrown into Azkaban for murdering Quirrell, eight year later a mysterious post sends him tumbling into the past. Adopted by Merula Aeolus
1. Prologue: A Beginning to an End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to its author and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>**Twist ****of ****Fate ****V.1**** –**You are currently reading A Twist of Fate V.1, which centers on a decidedly dark Hadrian Kensington. The Pairings and Warnings are below. At a later date an illustrated copy is available upon request to me via email. It comes in Microsoft Word Document and Microsoft Word Dotx.

**A ****Twist ****of ****Fate ****V.2****-**This Version centers around a _Gray __and __Neutral_ Hadrian Kensington opposed to the Dark Hadrian Kensington. The _Main __Pairing_ is: Sirius Black/Bill Weasley/Regulus Black/Charlie Weasley/Cedric Diggory/Hadrian Kensington/Blaize Zabini and contains the same warnings as below. At a later date an illustrated copy is available upon request to me via email. It comes in Microsoft Word Document and Microsoft Word Dotx.

**A ****Twist ****of ****Fate ****V.3** – This _Adult __Version_ of the Story can only be requested from me via email. The _Main __Pairing_ is: Tom M. Riddle/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Rabastan LeStrange/Bill Weasley/Hadrian Orpheus Kensington/Blaize Zabini, The _Warnings_ are: Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and more, male and female masturbation, fellatio, hand jobs, and double penetration), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, teenage pregnancies, graphic male pregnancies (Mpreg), and Character bashing. At a Later date an illustrated Adult themed copy is available upon request to me via email.

**A ****Twist ****of ****Fate** – Character Profiles will be made available to those whom want them at a later date.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Mild Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and more), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, teenage pregnancies, male pregnancies (Mpreg), and Character bashing

**Main ****Pairing:** Tom M. Riddle/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Rabastan LeStrange/Bill Weasley/Hadrian Orpheus Kensington/Blaize Zabini

**Side ****Pairings:**Percy Weasley/Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley/Susan Bones, Alessander Kensington/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Kurosawa Miharu/Elara Kallistos, Constantine Noir/Isaac Rowan/Naoise Englewood, Fred Weasley/Katie Bell, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Francos Noir/Antoinette Noir, Regulus Black/Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum/Fleur Delacour, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang/Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas/Lavender Brown

**Dating:**Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Oliver Wood/Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasley/Gabrielle Delacour, Blaize Zabini/Daphne Greengrass, Isaac Rowan/Elara Kallistos, Naoise Englewood/Celine Dawnstar,

**Genres:** Adventure/Drama/Mystery/Suspense/Romance/Horror/Angst

**Summary:**Slash. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OC(s). Time Travel. Betrayed by his friends and the Headmaster in his first year and thrown into Azkaban for murdering Quirrell, Harry Potter has been imprisoned for eight years, when a mysterious post sends him tumbling into the past. Dark Harry.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking-Visions-Flashbacks / _**"Blah"**_ – Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-tongue / _"Blah"_ – Elfish / **[Blah]** – Beast Speak

* * *

><p><strong>A Twist of Fate V.1<strong>

_Written and Illustrated by Kurai Ame_

_Beta'ed__by:_ (?)

**Prologue:**_A __Beginning __to __the __End_

* * *

><p>"What happens to a dream deferred? Does it dry up – like a raisin in the sun? Or fester like sore – and then run? Does it stink like rotten meat? Or crust and sugar over – like a syrupy sweet? Maybe it just sags like a heavy load. Or does it explode?" – <strong>Langston <strong>**Hughes** (poet – A Dream Deferred)

"Have you ever dealt with people who have lost everything in an hour? In The Morning you leave the house where your wife, your children, your parents live. You return to find only a smoking pit. Something in you snaps - to a certain extent you stop being human. You have no need for money or glory; revenge is your only joy. And because you no longer cling to life, Death avoids you, the bullets fly past. You become a WOLF..." - **Russian ****General ****Aleksander ****Lebed** (Veteran of Afghanistan)

He was the sort of person who stood on mountaintops during thunderstorms in wet copper armour shouting "All the Gods are bastards." – **Terry ****Pratchett**(Author)

* * *

><p><em>All <em>_good __stories __begin __with __a __rather __catchy __beginning. __Unfortunately, __this __is __not __a __"Good __Story", __it __is __a __rather __"Naughty __Story". __A __Naughty __story, __in __which __all __manner __of __dreadful __and __eerie __events __will __occur. __However, __I __will __promise __you __a __story __in __which __your __creativity __will __be __challenged, __your __understanding __of __magic __will __be __overcome __and __your __brain __will __be __reduced __to __dribble __by __the __romantic __parts. __So __maybe __we __should __begin? __Well __then__… __we __will __start __at __the __beginning, __where __all __stories __should __start_ – **Kurai****Ame**.

* * *

><p>Azkaban to the casual observer was a natural rock formation off the coast of the coast on North Wales, in the waters of Saint George's Channel. However, observed by a keen magical observer, the prison would take shape. Built to mimic a small cliff face, the internal structure was similar to a natural minerals' mine. It was a labyrinth of halls, tight crawl spaces, caverns and chasms.<p>

In a hall, which could only be reached by the dementors through a series of crawl spaces and vertical shafts, and across the black waters of a lake, is a single, blindingly light and humid cell. This cell was known by very few and of those few only one was human – the prisoner.

A thin and sickly, yet ethereal man of nineteen lies on the single cot on the floor. His knee length hair is the only thing that hides his nudity. He is free of any dirt or wound that would mark him as a prisoner. He looks like he is merely sleeping. Suddenly dark emerald eyes snap open as he feels a presence making its way into his solitude.

"_The __British __Ministry __of __Magic __here by __finds __Harry __James __Potter __guilty __of __murdering __Quirinus __Quirrell. __He __is __sentenced __to __thirty __years __in __Azkaban, __after __which __he __will __receive __the __dementor's __kiss. __He __will __be __stripped __of __his __titles, __vaults __and __properties. __This __court __hearing __is __adjourned. __Guards, __please __prepare __the __prisoner __for __transport." __As __Minister __Cornelius __Fudge __stated __the __verdict __he __smiled __cruelly __down __on __the __pale __eleven __years __old __boy._

The first two years imprisoned in Azkaban were featured in his nightmares. Pain was all he knew. For some unknown reason the dark guardians of Azkaban had no effect on him and so his human guards beat him, withheld food and then experimented on him to see why the "Dementors" had no effect on him.

Though Harry told no one, he suspected it was because he could see the Dark Guardians' true forms. They were gorgeous, like fallen angels. The only thing each of these beings held in common was the curse that warped their appearances and twisted their intentions. The only other similarity was the shadowy wings that sprouted from their backs. Harry held these dark guardians with reverence.

However, because of the abuse he had suffered at the Dursleys' hands and now again by his human guards, Harry had begun to feel unworthy of their presence. So he never spoke to them or drew attention to himself.

That resolve was broken when the human guards began to experiment on his mind. With an image of the Dark Guardians in his mind Harry screamed, "Help me!" Almost instantaneously five "Dementors" swooped down on his tormented and with malicious glee they tore into the monsters that had hurt him. Harry was taken away to his presumed death. However, when Harry woke he found himself in the quiet cell he had resided in for the last six years. It was quiet and lonely, but he was safe.

A Dark Guardian, who called herself Riptide, a beautiful young woman with deep blue-black hair and startling sapphire eyes soon became his friend, his confidante and his teacher. Harry was a speaker of the Black Tongue, a dangerous and dark gift comparable only to the archaic form of Parseltongue. Words had power and Riptide taught Harry well, but not only of word of power belonging to the Black Tongue, but also how to banter, debate, outwit enemies with a silver tongue and gain allies with words alone. She also began to teach Harry the art of Meditation, so he could feel his magic.

It was on one such meditative journey that Harry discovered (with Riptide's help) that the majority of his magic was blocked and his blood gifts bound. However, most disturbing of all were the compulsion charms woven into his mind. With much time on his hands, he disabled compulsion spell after compulsion spell and learned much more about himself. He also learned to break any memory charms on himself and was horrified at what had been done. The most immediate atrocity in his mind was that Albus Dumbledore had smothered, though not killed off his prominent Ravenclaw nature and his natural love for books, music, languages and chess.

The years passed and that brings us to today. Today everything would change for Harry James Potter irrevocably and forever.

The post that broke through the wards surrounding his cell, which the Dark Guardian had created to hide the fact that he did indeed still lived. Wards, which would destroy any tracing charms, dark or light, or portkeys – was carried by a most unusual bird, a crow. The crow perched on his cell window and gave off a very dignified squawk. The post that was tied around the bird's leg read, "Hadrian Jamison Potter". Hesitantly, Harry untied it wonder whether this was really for him considering the additions to his ordinary and common name. Flipping over the letter Harry saw an unusual crest. It was a Crow made of black wax with silver eyes, behind the avian was a blossoming Rose. Harry broke the seal and suddenly he was in unimaginable pain. Everything went dark as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>In 1409, a very prestigious, mysterious and powerful client entered the British branch of Gringotts and opened a high security vault. He let no one enter as he proceeded to cast many foreign or obscure enchantments. He then disappeared with these final words "Tell the so-called Squib Lord Kensington when my alarms go off, but do not enter the chamber." The vault was well funded from a secondary less expensive vault and so year after year and century after century the vault remained untouched until June 21st 1986. The alarms sounded scaring the Gringott's customers and no spell could hush the aggravating noise. So in desperation, recalling the words of their client they were about to send for the Lord Alessander Kensington, who was not held in high regard, when he came storming into their establishment dressed quite oddly.<p>

He was immediately escorted to the vault and the powerful wards and enchantments that guarded the vault breezed right over him, halting the alarm, but not allowing the goblins to pass, something that irked the Goblins immensely. The vault door closed behind Lord Kensington.

Alessander sighed being the True heir to the Trelawney line had its perks and its drawbacks, he was tied to fate, but it was something he had learned to cherish.

What greeted him on the other-side of the doors was all too familiar for his tired eyes. It was the scene, which had repeated in monotonous cycle through his dreams. Floating above an alchemic-runic array was the spirit of a young man twisting in obvious pain and fear. Knowing all too well what he must do to save this spirit, Alessander went to work. It was his destiny after all, just as it was his destiny to pretend to be a Squib and work as a butler to a magical family in France, when he was truly a High Mage.

* * *

><p>Harry woke slowly and almost painfully. He first became aware of the sensation of touch. He lay on something so soft, so silken that it felt as if he were floating. Then came smell, a unique scent of Roses, Pine and honey overwhelmed him. Then sound, silence so profound it stole away the senses. Slowly Harry opened his eyes. His first sight was of a cavernous ceiling with a massive mosaic depicting a Raven with a blossoming Rose. Footsteps sounded to his right, he turned his head ever so slightly, and his eyes alighted on a tall masculine figure. Alessander came to a halt allowing Harry to take in his appearance.<p>

The man was very tall, standing at least six feet and two inches tall, with a sinewy and slender build. He had shoulder-length honey-blond hair, which curled slightly at the ends and he had almond-shaped, warm cinnamon eyes. He had a classic Romanesque jaw and high cheekbones. His skin was a pale luminescent white. He was dressed like a muggle in a white collared dress-shirt and black dress-pants with a row of silver buttons. His shirt's sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows. He was carrying a silver tray with tea.

"Hello, Hadrian," Alessander greeted, "my name is Alessander Darius Kensington, the date is June 21st 1986." Alessander paused for a few moments, gathering himself, "In 1999, Harry James Potter receives a mysterious post from Hadrian Orpheus Kensington, and in opening it, his soul is ripped from his body and cast back in time. I have been expecting your arrival, was able to create a body for you using my blood and the blood of a witch, who died only three days previous. For the last five years, I have had you put on public record as my son. You are Hadrian Orpheus Kensington. The circle is complete."

"What do you mean, you were expecting me?" Hadrian asked and was startled by how childish his voice sounded.

"My blood is a direct line from Cassandra Trelawney, the most powerful seer of her time making me the Trelawney heir. Though there has always been debate among my cousins who the real heir is considering that they believe me a squib."

"Why do they think that?" Hadrian asked appalled.

"Because I pretend to be a squib." Alessander said, setting the tea tray down and taking a seat in a comfortable winged back chair next to Hadrian's bed.

"Why would you do that?" Hadrian asked curiously.

"Before I explain that what do you know about the Order of Chaos of Magic?" Alessander asked.

"Nothing." Hadrian said.

"The Chaos order of Magic is the levels of magical power in an individual. All of Europe, but Britain, follows these classifications. The lowest is a muggle and a Squib, which sustain only enough magic to survive. Then magician, whose focus is potions and talismans. Then comes a Wiccan who relies on Nature's order to perform magic, they focus on charms, potions, talismans, healing salves, karma jinxes and what muggles call psychic abilities. Following Wiccans are witches and wizards, who focus on charms, potions, herbology, transfiguration and the majority of the Hogwarts curriculum. However, they are unable to perform true divination or spell crafting and do not have Animagi forms. They are wholly dependant on their wands and verbal incantations." Alessander took a breath.

"Then there are Sorcerers and Sorceresses, who are partial dependant on wands, like witches and wizards, they are also dependant of "fields" of magic, but can become an animagi, and perform divination. They can also use small wandless charms and non-verbal magic. From Sorcerers and Sorceresses are born from the excessive usage of light or dark magic, Ladies and Lords of the Light and Ladies and Lords of the Dark. After Sorcerers and Sorceresses are Enchantresses and Enchanters, who do not use wands, but are dependent on fields of magic. Lastly are mages who can craft magic, wandless, non-verbal everything imaginable is within their reach. The last known Mage was Morgan LeFae, who was painted as a villain by her half-brother, Merlin. Since then Mages have chosen to live incognito."

"You're a mage!" Hadrian gasped in surprise. Alessander nodded.

"As a so called Squib, I work under the Noble Magical Noir Family as their butler in France. For the last five years I have pretended that my magical son has been in the custody of my ex-wife, Helena Merula-Ryder, an enchantress, who in reality was a Mage. She gained custody of my heir as he was magical and I am a Squib. Helena and I were friends in reality, since I had the misfortune of predicting and early death for her, at the age of seven she had become determined to contribute to you by donating her blood to become your mother. She had always wanted children, but feared to abandon them with her predicted death. She died three days ago leaving my son in my care."

"How can I be your son, I'm nineteen!" Hadrian exclaimed.

Alessander smirked, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He asked teasingly. Sitting upright, Hadrian cast his eyes around the room frantically searching for a mirror. There was a tall standing mirror at the end of his bed. Hadrian gasped!

A petite six years old boy with shoulder-length wavy, golden-blond hair with subtle copper highlight and large almond-shaped sapphire eyes framed by long golden eyelashes, mimicked him in the mirror. He was very slender with long delicate limbs, and thin shoulders. He had a thin heart-shaped face, with high cheekbones, a small button-nose, thin expressive eyebrows and full and soft petal pink lips. He also had soft luminescent white skin and was dressed in dark blue silk pajamas. The bedding was completely white in coloring. Hadrian Orpheus Kensington stared flabbergasted at his reflection.

* * *

><p>When Lord Kensington emerged from the vault it was to the Goblin's great surprise to see a little boy accompanying him. "Griphook," Lord Kensington called, "May I introduce you to my son, Hadrian Orpheus Kensington." The Goblins all looked flabbergasted at that – something that appeared extremely odd on the fierce visages of the battle-hardened Goblins.<p>

"Sirs, not to be rude, but could the Goblin Nation please run an inheritance test on err… Hadrian?" Griphook asked uneasily. At the Squib's nod, the Goblins escorted the Lord-Squib and his petite son to an available cart and took them up the winding tunnels to the main floor. They were then escorted into Griphook's private office.

"Please sit." Griphook said gesturing at the two seats across from his massive winged back-leather chair. The two seated themselves. Alessander leaned forward resting his chin on his clasped hands with a thoughtful look.

"Monsieur Griphook," Alessander said meeting the eyes of the Goblin with decidedly predator gleam in his cinnamon colored eyes. "Is it not correct to say," Alessander said in suddenly heavily accented English, "That Goblin thrives upon secrets?" At Griphook's reluctant and uneasy nod to the nature of goblins, Alessander continued, "Is it not so that Goblins affairs are held above the law? And that the clients' vaults and properties are above the laws of the Ministry? Correct, yes?" The goblin nodded uneasily, "Then why was this goblin, found attempting to apparate to the ministry when we exited my many great-grandfathers vault?" Alessander said, suddenly holding in his hand the flickering illusion on a motionless goblin lay out in a dark cell.

"You're not a Squib are you?" Griphook demanded, "Where did you put that Goblin?"

"You're not the one entitled to ask questions at this time. It is my heir on the line now and I will not tolerate a breach of protocol." Alessander spat.

"Fine," Griphook snarled, "As a Squib you're not eligible to the Goblin laws of fortune."

"That it assuming I am a Squib. You should check with your superiors before you make such decision. Please call in Monsieur Ragnok." Snarling, Griphook called in his manager. Soon the large and ferocious appearing Goblin, Ragnok entered and he was certainly not pleased, but instead of turning his ire upon the Squib as Griphook assumed he would, he turned his fierce gaze upon Griphook.

"Griphook, I would cast you on the streets if not for your species. Had any human employ treat High Mage Kensington in such a manner I would've let him tear you into pieces. As it stands I am relieving you of his caseload and imparting it on the promising young goblin, Irontooth."

"High Mage?" Griphook squeaked in a very undignified way, "Surely not—" He began, but was cut off by his former manager.

"Leave us now, you are to report to the Carts Manager for your new assignments." The large goblin growled.

As soon as Griphook left, Alessander relaxed, "Your Goblin, has been returned to the premises in cell 322, my Lord." Alessander said idly flicking his fingers as the Goblin glowered down on him.

"Now what is this about an heir? I did not think you were seeing anyone old friend." Ragnok said.

"Yes, well Helena and I had a very private marriage and divorce for that matter."

"Helena as in Helena Merula-Kensington?" The Goblin asked, "Please don't tell me he is the offspring of that mountain lion!" Ragnok said gesturing wildly at Hadrian.

"Of course, he's not a bastard, but he doesn't have her temper, at least in most regards." Alessander said bored, "So the Heritage tests?"

"Of course, my friend." Ragnok said withdrawing a silver blade and a silver chalice and offering it to Hadrian. "One prick of your finger and a drop of your blood into this chalice shall do the trick." He said to the wide-eyed boy.

Hadrian quickly did as bid.

Taking the chalice with the small dap of blood, Ragnok upturned it upon a yellowed scroll. More blood than was place in it poured out. The group watched amazed at the number of names and properties.

_**Hadrian Orpheus Kensington**_

**Born:** 6.21.1980, **Blood-purity:** Pure Blood

**Parents:** Lord Alessander Darius Kensington (father) and Helena Olivia Merula-Ryder (Mother)

**Heritage:**Kensington Heir, Merula Heir, Ravenclaw Heir, LeFae Heir, Trelawney Heir, Sparrow Heir, Peverell Heir, Rouge Heir, Ryder Blood, Slytherin Blood, Gryffindor Blood, Black Blood, Potter blood

"Would you look at that," Ragnok exclaimed, "A Peverell Heir!"

"Ragnok, I would like to extract precisely 185 Galleons. And may we please have a portkey to Milan Italy's Magi Quads."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The Magi Quads were positively teeming with magic users and magical beings. Alessander pointed out telltale differences in each individual that marked them as say a potions master or a Charms mistress. The Born Vampires were the most notably different in appearance. Not only did their delicate fangs peek over their bottom lip when they spoke, but they took to Victorian era fashioned muggle clothing, while as a whole Milan Italy's magical populace where extremely progressive in their fashion, which was very much modern muggle. Their first stop was "Stitching: for the Fashionable Magical Males," much to Hadrian's reluctance. Having no fashion sense what so ever concerning anything, but his butler suits, and having no need for ostentatious magical clothing, Alessander handed off his son to a cooing middle-aged male who called himself "Ember".<p>

Hadrian decided he had barely escaped the store with his sanity in tact. That god-awful color spectrum book that Ember had waved about madly would forever be in his mind making the fear of clothing shopping all to vivid. He exited the shop with five sets of clothing for the summer and five sets of clothing for the winter. Alessander had to literally drag the poor boy into the custom-made shoes shop and have him fitted for an array of boots, half-boots, riding boots and loafers. Then off to the Madam Malkins of the Magi Quads, "Mademoiselle Rivan's Robes for All Occasions" would be etched into his nightmares.

Then finally, Alessander brought him to his salvation – the bookstore "Lantern Books". "Potions Basics: Equipment, Ingredients, Reaction and Substitution", "The Complete Encyclopedias of Potions – A Self Updating Set of Twenty Seven Books", "Arithmancy Basics", "Arithmancy Patterns", "Arithmancy Theories", "Runes Basics", "Latin Runes", "Sanskrit Runes", "Incan Runes", "Mayan Runes", "Arabic Runes", "Japanese Runes", "Wards Basics", "Wards Theories", "Spell Crafting Theories", "Anatomy", "Latin: Language Studies", "Arabic: Language Studies", "Spanish: Language Studies", "Japanese: Language Study", "Magical Etiquette and Cultures", "Magical Politics and Laws – A Self updating Twenty-seven volume encyclopedia", "Occlumency: Mastering the Mind", "Dueling Basics", "Alchemy Basics", "Astronomy – Basics to Intermediate", "Household Charms", "Herbology Basics", "Magical Theory" and "Magical World's Cultures and History".

Hadrian nearly danced out of the store as his "father" looked somewhat put-out by the large bill they had acquired, but he knew he should have prepared for his son's veracious hunger for knowledge. They then went into the Potions Apothecary and picked out an advanced set of ingredients and a pewter Cauldron.

It was with some anxiety that they left the Magi Quads and used the international floo station in the small Italy Ministry site in the Magi Quads, to floo to the Noir estates.

* * *

><p>Lush green rolling hills stretched out into the distance at the second floor's dining room windows, the largest of the house, a handsome little boy, Constantine Noir, stood eagerly pressed to the windows awaiting their butler and his new playmate, the butler's son, Hadrian. The seven years old boy had already planned everything they would do together, from skipping rocks to exploring the manor's gardens.<p>

And then Monsieur Alessander arrived, a little figure holding onto his hand in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	2. Author's Note  Adopted

**Author****'****s****Note****1:** Merula Aeolus has adopted A Twist of Fate. She has just added the revised first chapter. She is calling it **Volume****01:**_**The**____**Whispering**____**Hollows**____**Series:**__Storm__Crow._ I hope you enjoy her work. Sincerely – Kurai Ame


End file.
